


Trick of Love Part Deux

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: This scene is a clip of what happens after Harry, Ron and Hermione go to the bedroom. . . I would have placed it between the scene after they'd made love in the dining room and before Harry woke up the next morning to find Ron and Hermione in the shower. . .





	Trick of Love Part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Now, I warn you. . This is TRIO SMUT! And it's DIRTY! So read at your own risk….   
~*~

Hours later all three of them were sprawled across Ron’s bed, naked and sated, with the smell of sex thick in the air and the taste of it still lingering on their tongues. Fingers traced over bare skin, leaving tingles and goose flesh in their wake and it was a wonderful, warm feeling that Hermione wished she could have forever. 

She was in the middle of the two boys, with her head resting on Harry’s chest and Ron’s breath hot against her neck as he placed lazy kisses there. Unabashedly, Hermione found herself staring at Harry’s naked body while feeling Ron’s behind her, hard angles and strong muscles that felt so good against her. She smiled against Harry’s skin when she felt Ron’s erection against her back and his fingers once again tracing over her nipples, outlining one than the other until they puckered in arousal.

“You like my breasts,” she observed softly, breaking the silence that had descended on them. 

“Oh, yeah,” Ron breathed into her hair, nuzzling against her neck and shifting to press more firmly against her. “They’re so soft. . . I could touch them forever.”

Harry chucked, his chest rumbling beneath Hermione’s head, but she ignored him, suddenly very curious. “Are mine the first you’ve ever touched?”

“Yes,” Ron said somewhat hesitantly and Hermione could almost feel the heat from his blush radiating off him. “They’re the first I’ve seen. . .well, besides my mum and Ginny, but they don’t count.”

That seemed to get Harry’s attention and he sighed wistfully. “I wouldn’t mind seeing Ginny’s.”

“Oy! Shut up!” Ron barked, lifting his head to glare over Hermione at Harry. “That’s my sister.”

“I know,” Harry said, shifting a little under Hermione and trailing his fingers up her back. “. . .but she’s hot.”

“Ugh, Harry, gross,” Ron grumbled, dropping his head back to the pillow. 

Hermione laughed. “Oh Ron, she is lovely, you have to admit.”

Harry arched an eyebrow at her, smiling deviously. “You think so?”

“Don’t say it,” Ron moaned, burying his face back into Hermione hair. “You’ll ruin my mood.”

“Fine, I won’t say it, but, I can think it,” Harry said dreamily, ignoring Ron’s complaints. “It’s something about the red hair. . . you lot are so fiery. It’s hard to resist.”

“Mmmmm, very fiery,” Hermione said, turning to Ron. “And randy, too.”

She kissed Ron, letting her tongue run over his lips and then slipping it into his mouth when he parted for her. She tasted him, savoring his favor and swallowing his moan as he pulled her more tightly against him. She decided that bi-sexual men were a special kept secret. They gave and received so easily. She conquered his mouth, loving the surge of power it gave her. Knowing he was properly distracted from talk of his sister, she broke away with a smile, laying her head back against Harry’s chest and enjoying the peace in the room once more. 

Her smile lingered as Ron’s fingers drifted from her breasts to run over her hip and then cupped her bum. She could feel the lust off him, sensed it slowly rekindling despite their long night, and she marveled at his passion, though it made sense. Ron was passionate about everything he did. 

“Hermione, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” she said without lifting her head to look at Ron.

“Did you and Terry ever. . . ” He gripped her bum more possessively. “. . . do it the other way?”

She didn’t think it was possible after the night they shared, but she blushed. Feelings of excitement and uncertainty surged though her and she found she couldn’t turn to him. Harry lifted his head, looking over her shoulder at Ron, seeming a bit stunned by the question. 

“No,” she whispered, swallowing hard when her voice squeaked. “He could barely manage it the normal way.”

Ron chuckled nervously and then fell silent for a moment, obviously choosing his words carefully before he spoke. “Do you want to? I mean. . . Would you let me?”

She bit at her lip, wondering just how brave a Gryffindor she really was. “I--”

“You don’t have to!” he said quickly. “I just thought I’d ask.”

“No, no. . . I want to,” she said, shocking herself even as uncertainly surged through her. “Do you think it’ll. . . hurt?”

“No,” Harry jumped in, sounding excited all of a sudden. “Ron can be very gentle. . . It shouldn’t hurt much at all.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you,” Ron whispered against her hair, nuzzling his lips against her neck. “I think you might like it.”

Curiosity was raging through her. It would be nice to know what Harry felt when he and Ron were together. It suddenly seemed like the natural course for everything and she knew it’d open up a world of possibilities to them. She surprised herself by considering the new side of their relationship as long term, even though they hadn’t discussed it. It just didn’t seem possible to go back to the way it was before and she wouldn’t want it to. 

As she thought about everything, she lost her pillow when Harry leaned off the bed to look through Ron’s drawer, pulling out a small blue tube and handing it to Ron. 

“Warm her up, Harry,” Ron said, all but bounding in excitement as he sat up. 

Hermione squeaked in surprise when Harry immediately complied, pulling her half way over him and kissing her soundly. She hummed in pleasure, willingly accepting the distraction. 

She was so caught up in kissing Harry that she jerked in surprise when she felt Ron’s slick fingers slide past her the bare cheeks of her bum. 

“It’s cold,” she complained, finding the greasy feel of his fingers pressing against her opening somewhat uncomfortable. 

“I’m too out of it to do a warming spell. I’d probably set myself on fire or something,” Ron said, falling back against the pillow and snuggling back against her without removing his fingers. “It’ll get warm. I promise.”

Hermione tried to relax, knowing from her research that relaxation was the key to successful anal sex, but found that she was failing miserably. Perhaps if they found another position it’d be easier. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Harry said, sounding almost amused. “Come here,” he said, drawing her mouth back to his and whispering against her lips. “Here, move you leg over me.”

Hermione draped her leg over Harry’s bare thighs as he kissed her again. He slowly trailed his fingers over her thigh as his tongue slid lazily into her mouth and she lost herself again. Harry really was an excellent kisser.

“Touch her,” Ron urged, still circling his fingers over her, his touch pleasurable now. “She likes that. . . it’s her favorite thing.”

Hearing the teasing note in Ron’s voice and knowing he was referring to what he must have seen when he’d spied on her in the shower, she broke away from Harry, smiling. “It’s not my favorite.”

“Oh?” Ron asked, his breath hot against her neck as his touch grew slightly bolder, slipping just barely inside her. 

“I liked your mouth better.”

“Well, then I’ll have to do that to you more often, huh?” Ron said his breath hitching slightly as he pushed a little deeper.

Hermione leaned down to kiss Harry again, finding that she needed the distraction against Ron’s fingers. As they kissed, Harry’s hand slid between her legs. They were both touching her now and a. A warm, steady glow started to grow inside her. She felt herself growing wetter from their dual ministrations and soon she was moaning quietly into Harry’s mouth, arching her hips against Harry’s hand as Ron’s fingers, now fully embedded in her, stroked deeply, and it wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as she thought it’d be. In fact, the foreign sensation started to feel really good and suddenly she was pushing back against Ron, silently begging for more. 

“You really are bad, aren’t you, Hermione?” Ron said in admiration. He pulled his fingers out of her and Hermione made a noise of protest. “Relax, love, we’re just getting started. Keep touching her, Harry. Pull her over you. I think the old fashioned way will work best the first time.”

“Yeah, definitely.” 

Harry rolled onto his back, pulling Hermione with him until she was straddled over him. Hermione didn’t like being talked about like she wasn’t there, but Harry captured her lips again before she could protest. She could feel him hard against her thigh, and his touch, feather light and torturous between her thighs, was driving her mad.

Ron ran kisses over her shoulder and down her back, his lips worshiping her sensitive skin as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her back against him. Somewhere along the way, Ron must have coated himself with the lubrication, because in the next moment, he shifted his weight, moving her leg higher over Harry’s hip as he pushed his wet erection past her cheeks and against her opening. 

Ron’s length was so slick, and her body was so prepared, she knew he could have easily taken her completely, but he went slow, gently thrusting his hips and letting her become accustomed to his invasion. Perhaps it was the drugs, but she found herself liking it almost immediately. Ron’s breathing was ragged and Harry was shifting under her in repressed desire as he continued to touch her, rubbing one finger against her clit just fast enough to make her ache for him too. 

“More,” she begged as a surge of need flowed over her and she reached between her and Harry’s sweaty bodies to grip his erection. “Please, Harry.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked in a voice strained with lust. “You don’t have to take both of us. I can wait.”

“No, I want you. We’ll go slow.” Hermione guided him to her, and she was so wet that he slid into her easily. 

Her head fell to Harry’s shoulder as she was overwhelmed by the wave of pleasure that surged through her as Harry filled her. She heard a choked male moan, but Hermione was too lost to identify who it had come from, because in the next moment, Ron leaned forward, pushing himself completely inside her. 

“Oh God,” she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut at the surge of sensation so intense it was almost painful. “Don’t. . .don’t move for a second. . .”

Ron gave a muffled moan as he placed another kiss against her bare shoulder. “Take your time. This is just. . .”

“Yeah,” Harry said, his voice strained and awed. “I can feel you in her.”

Harry moaned again, as if the knowledge alone were too much and he reached down cupping Hermione’s face and drawing her lips to his until he was kissing her, his tongue wildly thrusting into Hermione’s mouth as his hips thrust upwards in a matching rhythm. Then they were all moving, connected, lost in a sea of bliss that was beyond anything they could have fathomed until this moment. 

Hermione knew that the drugs played a role. On any other occasion it would have been far more difficult to relax and be so uninhibited, but it didn’t matter. Hermione suddenly couldn’t imagine things any other way. Their bodies seemed languid, fluid, as if one was naturally meant to flow into the other.

Ron was doing most of the work, his thrusts forcing her onto Harry and it was just so intense, having both of them in her. She found herself leaning heavily on Harry, her face buried into the curve of his neck as her fingers threaded into his dark hair. 

When she felt a powerful release start to build inside her, pooling in her stomach and making her desperate for relief, she lost track of herself. Her grip in Harry’s hair was rough, and she pulled at the over-long stands, making him moan. If she’d been in her right mind, she would have stopped herself from hurting him, but as it was her whole body was tense and straining for climax. There was just way too much stimulation, and before she could stop herself, she bit down hard at the tender skin in the curve of his neck. 

“Oh God,” Harry gasped, arching beneath her instantly. 

Horrified, Hermione moved to pull back, but Ron instantly leaned heavily into her, his hand gently brushing her hair aside as he whispered in her ear. “Go ahead if you need to.”

“But--”

“He likes it,” Ron breathed so softly that she barely heard him. 

She met his eyes over her shoulder, not sure if she’d heard him right and he raised his eyebrows, silently communicating that she had indeed heard him right. 

She turned back to Harry, seeing that his eyes were still squeezed shut, his jaw locked and she knew he was desperately trying to hold back his own climax. 

Their poor Harry. 

She leaned into again, stroking lovingly at his sweaty fringe as she nestled her face back into the curve of his neck. She kissed him there, her tongue gently laving over the place she knew must now bare an angry mark. Harry’s fingers tangled into her wild hair, holding her against him as Ron started moving faster, making fire spear through Hermione’s body. She was still painfully close to letting go, and when she bit Harry a second time, his whole body jerked up against hers as he gasped and shuddered. His hips moving in a direct counter to Ron’s was enough to send Hermione spiraling over the edge with him. She forced Harry’s mouth to hers, swallowing each other’s moans. Hermione’s whole body radiated with a release so strong, it didn’t stop until Ron had also peaked. 

They crumpled into a sweaty, sticky mass of tangled limbs on Ron’s bed. It was almost funny, the three of them completely weak and breathless trying to disentangle themselves. While the act itself was lovely the aftermath certainly lacked grace, and Hermione mused that they still needed a little practice as she finally found herself giggling into Ron’s chest that was rising and falling sharply. 

“Oh God, I need a shower in the worst way,” Hermione said, wincing as she raised a hand to her hair that was in shameful disarray. “I’m a mess and my hair will be tangled for days now.”

“I like it like this,” Ron said, lifting up one curly lock himself. “You look good all disheveled.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t solve the stickiness issue, now does it?”

Hermione moved to get up and head for the shower, when Ron wrapped his large arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest. “Don’t leave. Don’t you want to stay and hold us?”

A fresh bout of giggles seized Hermione. She felt so very happy and light hearted, not to mention extremely tired. She really didn’t want to get up. “I suppose a cleaning charm will work until morning.”

“Those I know how to do,” said Harry, rolling off the bed and reaching for his wand on the nightstand beside Ron’s and Hermione’s.. “The joys of being a wizard.”

Harry did cast a remarkably effective cleaning charm, Hermione felt almost as good as new. Though they weren’t quite as sticky as she was, the boys could certainly use their own cleaning charms, and she told them so. When Harry was through with them, they all settled back against the bed, Hermione’s head now resting on Ron’s chest, with Harry breathing sleepily against her back. 

“That was awesome, Hermione,” Harry said, still sounding awed and she could feel his smile against the back of her shoulder. “What would McGonagall say if she found out how badly we’ve corrupted you?”

Hermione laughed again, burying her face against Ron’s chest as she tried to fathom how on earth they were going to deal with the long-term effects of their new relationship. “Forget her, what about Rita Skeeter?”

Ron groaned. “Or my mother?”

“The twins,” Harry added.

The three of them moaned in mock pain at just the thought of the ribbing they’d get from Fred and George. “Oh, who cares?” Hermione sighed after a bit. “The rest of the world can go hang.”

“Yeah,” Ron sighed sleepily as he reached over Hermione and stroked at Harry’s hair. “Fuck it. . .I’m happy.” 

Hermione lifted her head and smiled at Ron; seeing that he was still staring at Harry whose eyes had already drifted shut. He turned to her, raising his eyebrows. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just--” She reached up and gently traced his lips with her fingers, giggling a little when he nipped at them playfully. “I’m happy too.”

Ron gave her a smile as he head fell heavily back against the pillow and he once again turned his head to look at Harry, whose breathing had fallen into a steady rhythm. “He looks good when he’s sleeping.”

“Yeah,” Hermione agreed as she turned around so that she was also facing Harry. Ron pulled her to him so that the two of them were spooned together as they watched him sleep. Hermione reached out and gently touched Harry’s hair as Ron had, being careful not to wake him. “He looks so peaceful. I wish he could always be this relaxed.”

“He will be, love,” Ron murmured into her hair. “We’ll get him there.”


End file.
